


Dedication

by Gwynplaine



Category: French Revolution RPF, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: :), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynplaine/pseuds/Gwynplaine
Summary: Enjolras and his one true love share some time alone.





	Dedication

It had taken him months, but finally his work was complete, he looked at the polished skeleton, laid out before him, wires gleaming faintly in the morning light, beckoning him to hold it. He removed his clothing, and held it as reverently as he would a copy of The Social Contract, ecstatic to finally be feeling the cool bones rub against his skin, driving him quickly to a painful state of arousal. their embrace seemed to last a lifetime, but in reality it was only moments before he finished against the sacrum. He pressed a kiss against the carefully reconstructed jaw, profoundly satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> To answer the questions everyone had 10 years ago: Yes, Enjolras's intention is to be having sex with Robespierre's skeleton, no it's not likely Robespierre's skeleton would be in good enough condition to do that or even that he could have plausibly reconstructed it, and finally in spite of that: part of it actually is Robespierre's skeleton but not all of it.
> 
> Even more cool fun trivia: there is a spiritual successor to this fanfic being written right now, so start preparing yourselves.
> 
> (༘ ꒪ั̅ᴗ꒪ั̅ )༘≺ ̎৴〻৲♡


End file.
